3 Wings Of Fire :3
by Jazzy Scarlett
Summary: Kind of like Wings of fire but with diffrent characters! and a whole new story! COME AND READ


Keep These Names In Mind  
"Sapphire" Girl Rainwing Dragonet  
"Turtle" Girl Seawing Dragonet  
"Icey" Girl Icewing Dragonet  
"Amber" Girl Sandwing Dragonet  
"Hunter" Boy Mudwing Dragonet  
"Midnight" Boy Nightwing Dragonet  
"Flame" Boy Skywing Dragonet

_  
(RAINWINGS VIEW)  
Sapphire streached her wings out looking behind her at the RainWing Kingdom. She sighed and thought silently: _Sorry Mother, we'll meet again_ _sometime_. She turned forward, expanded her wings and flapped soaring into the air.

She searched for food on the ground then stopped right at the end of the forest to the MudWing Kingdom. Her scales shifted to a brown color to blend in. She flapped quietly down to the ground landing softly on the murky, swampy, muddy ground. She growled at the mud and flew a little higher so she wouldn't have to touch the ground. She heard footsteps and turned her scales into all the surroundings surrounding her.  
She saw the MudWing queen, Queen Morphling walk past the area. She knew they were allied with the Skywings and knew they thought her tribe was lazy. She flew into the air shifting her scales color to a violet/ green and flew off in a diffrent direction then she was going.

_  
(SEAWINGS VIEW)

Queen Coral wouldn't stop talking to her daughters when Turtle was trying to tell her majesty something. She snorted at the other Seawings:_ Im just_ _gonna leave, noone will listen to me. I may be one of the most trusted not royal dragons in the Kingdom Of The Sea, but her Majesty is to busy for me anyway. Goodbye Family. _

She made sure noone was looking and flew out of the palace and into the air. She made sure noone watched her come out of the pathway to the Summer Palace so her tribe couldn't get hurt. She flew to the beach and landed softly on the hot sand. Her gills flared and she took a jump in the water before leaving. She whispered,"Goodbye Queen Coral, and Mother, and sisters." She flew out of the water hitting her tail agienst the water sending her flying faster into the air.

She flew upward above the MudWing Kingdom, and watched as Mudwings flew up just above the trees fighting each other. She snorted ignoring them and flew faster heading towards the feilds and beyond that beside the SkyWing Kingdom.

_  
(ICEWINGS VIEW)  
Icey studied her Princess friend, Princess Snowflake from head to talon. She flapped her wings staying on the ground,"Hmm I would say all you need is your crown." Icey walked over to the table, grasping her friend's crown with her talons and carefully walked back to Princess Snowflake. "Thank you Icey!" Princess Snowflake said to her dearest friend, Icey. "No problem, Im gonna go explore ok? Can u tell Queen Glacier?" "Sure. Anything for you Icey!" Princess Snowflake flapped her wings flying into the air and flew out of the dragonet's cave.

Icey expanded her wings and flapped her wings letting her talons off the ground. She then flew out of her cave and headed for the grasslands. A tiger got in her way roaring at her as it slashed its claws out at her. Icey opened her mouth and breathed her freezing death fire on its head and it jumped back whining in pain and it ran off.

_Hmm. That'll teach you not to mess with an Icewing u bitch_. She flew back up into the air heading towards the feilds by the SkyWing Kingdom.

_  
(SANDWINGS VIEW)  
"WAAAAIIITTTT FOR MEEEEE ICEY!" Amber flew as fast as she could after her Bestfriend from the Palace of Icey's tribe since they were allied. Icey stopped and looked back as Amber flew right at her. Right when Icey turned around Amber ran into her and they fell to the ground.  
"Oww..." Icey hissed. Amber flew up with her wings half drooped."Im so sorry Icey! PLease please please forgive me! PLEASE! "

Icey growled,"Ok. Ok I forgive you." "YAYYY!" Amber jumped up with joy. "Calm down Amber, are you comming with me to the plains beside the SkyWing Kingdom?" "Hell Yeah i am!"

Amber flicked her barbed tail side to side with joy. Icey pointed upwards with her tail and nodded at Amber meaning to follow her, Amber nodded and they flew off into the air.

_(MUDWINGS VIEW_

Hunter explored the plains trying to find something to eat since he just left and arrived here because he left his tribe. He found a place to eat and killed a pig or two with his claws and ate it slowly.

He wondered if anyone was looking for him or if anyone from any other tribe was comming here, but he flapped his tired wings and ate the rest of his pig. He looked up as a violet/green dragon landed on the ground yards away. He flicked his tail and tilted his head confused. The violet dragonet shifted her wings inward and collapsed on the ground tired as her scales changed color.

Hunter got up to see if it was ok, he flew towards the dragonet and saw as her eyes were open starring at the ground. The Rainwing looked up, snorted then jumped up with her wings just expanding."Who are you!" The Rainwing shouted. Hunter hissed,"Im Hunter, and you are?" "My names Sapphire." The Rainwing pointed out."WELL HELLO Sapphire!"Hunter turned around as 5 other dragons landed on the ground. A IceWing and a Sandwing together. A NightWing. And a SeaWing. Then a SkyWing landed softly on the ground.

_(ALL)_

"Hello, My name is Midnight." The Nightwing said. Amber shouted happily,"IM AMBER AND THIS IS MEH FRIEND ICEY!" The SeaWing shifted her wings into a bend,"Im Turtle, Kind of a funny name but hey, I used to live in the sea." The SkyWing dragonet stepped up kinda harshly expanding his wings,"And im Flame."

"Im Hunter." The Mudwing said as his scales glowed amber in the sunset. The RainWing snorted angerly,"And im Sapphire." Amber said softly,"I think-umm we should-umm all be friends-and umm stay together like a-umm family?" The Seawing nodded,"Sure Amber." Sapphire, Hunter, Flame, Midnight and Icey all nodded.

(DAYS LATER)

Icey woke up before the rest of them and expanded her wings streatching and yawned loudly, accidently waking them up. She turned around to see them getting up and she growled under her breath,"When can an Icewing ever get her peace around here. -.-" Turtle hissed,"What was that IceBird?" "Oh nonthin much SEA TORTOUISE!" Icey yelled in Turtles face.

"Hunter can you make them stop?" Amber asked quietly. Hunter nodded and tripped both of them with his tail. "HEY YOU WANNA PEICE OF THIS WORMPIE!?" Icey shouted, she opened her mouth wide breathing her frozen fire at him. He jumped out of the way in time but then it almost hit Sapphire's wing. Sapphire jumped up and expanded her wings."YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THAT!" Sapphire flew towards her knocking her into the ground. Amber sighed,"Can you do anything Flame?"

"Nope not at all on this one." Flame said clearly. Midnight's wings drooped whispering,"You dragons are idiots, you dragons are idoits." over and over again. Turtle flared her gills and flew high in the air while Icey chased her. Sapphire chased Icey then caught up and grabbed her tail and threw her on the ground. Turtle shouted,"Haha! Youu can't get me HAHAHAHAHAHA" Amber stepped up slashing her barbed tail at each and everyone one of them except Midnight and Flame. "NOW QUIT IT! ALL OF YOU I DONT WANNA HURT YALL SINCE YOU DRAGONS ARE MY FAMILY!"

Everyone turned to stare at Amber even Flame and Midnight. "I just,-just really love yall! I cant lose you guys. I never really had family except for Icey! So just please stop PLEASE!" Amber's wings drooped and she stared at the ground. Icey flew to her slowly and patted her on the back,"Sorry *bout that Amber, You kay?" Amber nodded. Sapphire bended her wings."Yeah, me-too..." "And me too." Turtle said.


End file.
